


Представление

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Просто легкомысленная зарисовочка.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Представление

Они всегда обращали на себя внимание, и это понятно. Слишком разные, слишком странные. С виду — обычное приятельство двух непохожих людей, такое бывает, особенно если знакомство давнее. Перекидываются привычными фразами, как мячиком, вся дружба состоит из выпитых кружек пива да передряг, из которых сумели выбраться. Но это если не присматриваться.

Коллеги барда, как всегда, не упускали случая позлословить. Вот, мол, дуракам счастье, как же Лютику это удалось? Такая роскошная фактура. Про ведьмаков вообще мало что известно, а тут целый Белый волк. На таком можно сделать себе имя. Правда, наиболее опытные через губу цедили, что мальчишка-то дурак, вместо того, чтобы выжать из источника вдохновения всё, что только можно, да свалить под крылышко богатой патронессы, жрёт дорожную пыль и попадает в неприятности. Нет, вы слышали, что он недавно завернул, возмущались совсем уж явные недоброжелатели. Процесс, дескать, важнее, я работаю на полное погружение в материал. Эстет подзаборный!

Коллегам ведьмака было плевать с высокой колокольни на то, с кем там Геральт шляется, лишь бы делал свое дело и оставался в живых. К творчеству барда относились настороженно: не так-то легко поверить, что после веков страха и презрения кто-то решил сказать о ведьмаках доброе слово. Но на всякий случай они ждали дурного, а эта привычка редко подводила.

Дамы поэта обычно жалели. Жалели и вожделели (Лютик цинично использовал эту рифму в одной похабной песне).

Что ни прием в шикарном доме, то возбужденное воркование:

— О, эти тонкие чувствительные пальцы, какое наслаждение они могут подарить!

_кххххе, вы знаете, что такое мозоли лютниста?_ _Слабонервным не смотреть_

— А нежное юношеское тело!

_да пожалуйста, хихикал бард, почесывая мохнатую грудь_

— И возвышенная натура, чуждая всего вульгарного!

_«она твоей даме поможет с абооооортом!..»_

— И что дивный питомец муз находит в этом примитивном мужлане!

В это время поэт драматично блевал на заднем дворе (ну что за отраву подают на этих пирах), а Геральт поддерживал его за волосы.

— Ой, бля, мне еще заказали песню про куртуазные воздыхания и что-то там про незабудки. Я не могу больше, меня тошниииит… — Крепись, Лютик, нам нужны деньги. Вытри рот, подбери сопли и иди очаровывать.

Знакомые Геральту (до разной степени) чародейки смотрели на их отношения как на бесконечный спектакль. Знаете, вроде тех площадных представлений, где один бьет другого палкой, потом наоборот, все пищат, а зрители лузгают семечки и гогочут. Воспитанные дамы, конечно, не хлопали себя по коленкам с криками «Во дает! А он ему чо?», но порой болтовня через волшебный шар затягивалась далеко за полночь.

— … и тогда он нагнал его у подножья горы и как стал извиняться!

— Врешь, подруга.

— Клянусь! Я прицепила к барду магического шпиона. Говорит, пожалуйста, Лютик, не молчи, я хочу слышать твой голос. А тот ему: я с тобой не разговариваю. А Геральт: хммм. А Лютик уходит. А Геральт кидается ему вдогонку. И обнимает.

Нестройные крики по другую сторону шара:

— Да!!!

— Ну, наконец-то!

— Молодцы!

— Тиссая, ты должна мне стольник.

— Держитесь, дамы, это ещё не все новости! Я наколдовала фиксацию изображения. Отправляю вам картинки с места событий. Местами они… эээ… нечёткие. Ну, с подвижными объектами так бывает.


End file.
